


Мятная Свежесть

by enelage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Flirting, M/M, Post-Time Skip, horny grocery shopping
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enelage/pseuds/enelage
Summary: Сакуса никогда не думал, что сможет разглядеть прекрасное где-то, помимо бутылки своего любимого ополаскивателя для полости рта.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Sakusa Kyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Мятная Свежесть

**Author's Note:**

> однажды я узнала об этом пейринге, и не было мне покоя с тех самых пор...
> 
> приятного прочтения!

Раз в две недели Сакуса Кийоми перебарывал себя и отправлялся в торговый центр, чтобы приобрести все необходимое для дома. Это помогало избегать общественных мест целых четырнадцать дней — оптимальный отрезок времени для того, чтобы хватало того количества продуктов и бытовой химии, которое свободно вмещалось в его автомобиль, и не приходилось совершать экстренные закупки неожиданно закончившихся дезинфицирующих салфеток или риса. Одно время Кийоми рассматривал вариант доставки из супермаркета на дом, но быстро от него отказался, когда вместо Мятной Свежести получил ополаскиватель для рта с хвоей.

Комори был очень рад получить от своего кузена такой внимательный подарок на новоселье.

«Ты же знаешь Сакусу», — думал про себя Мотоя, хлопая моментально скривившегося от прикосновения двоюродного брата по плечу. — «Для него это вполне искренний подарок, а не какой-нибудь толстый намек».

Отъезжая от своего арендованного дома — о съеме квартиры не могло идти и речи, вредители и шум от соседей не стоили тех йен, которые он мог бы сэкономить, — Кийоми не мог и представить, что на парковке торгового центра столкнется с Акааши Кейджи, частым гостем матчей Шакалов и другом Бокуто, хотя, кто знает, все в команде считали, что эти двое намного ближе друзей, если можно опираться на рассказы Бокуто о лучшем связующем — к великому разочарованию и поводу поныть Мии и к еще более великой забаве самого Сакусы — и их странное взаимодействие, напоминающее чем-то близнецовую, как окрестил ее Хината, связь Осаму и Атсуму, только при этом Кийоми не был вынужден смотреть сразу на два лица почетного обладателя первого места в списке «топ-10 раздражающих людей, которых Сакуса вынужден терпеть ежедневно».

Радуйся, Мия Атсуму, наконец-то ты занял первое место хоть в каком-нибудь рейтинге.

Возвращаясь к разговору об Акааши, столкнулись они буквально: когда Кийоми выходил на ведущую к главному входу дорожку, он, не оглядевшись по сторонам, едва не оказался сбит тележкой. Хорошо, что еще в машине Сакуса надел одноразовые перчатки, иначе прохожим пришлось бы стать свидетелями нервного срыва — он ухватился за металлические прутья тележки двумя руками, сохраняя всех участников инцидента на ногах.

— Оми-Оми… — услышал Сакуса негромкое бормотание слева от себя и поднял брови в вопрошающем жесте, — Извините, — Акааши коротко наклонил голову и тут же поднял свои скрытые за линзами очков глаза на Кийоми, — Уже смеркается и я совсем не заметил, как вы вышли на дорогу.

Акааши был тихим, вежливым и аккуратным, он всегда осаждал Бокуто, если был поблизости, поэтому заработал у Сакусы пару дополнительных очков. За те немногие короткие встречи, что у них были, Акааши ни разу не нарушил его личное пространство и, вообще-то, едва с ним заговорил. В общем и целом, Акааши был хорошим парнем, как раз из тех, что завоевывают расположение Кийоми, однако его связь с Бокуто отбрасывала на общее впечатление огромную тень вопросительного знака. В голове у Сакусы сидит мысль о том, что здесь все не может быть так просто.

— Ничего, — пробурчал Кийоми за маской, — Здесь есть и моя вина.

И потому что Акааши действительно хороший парень, он не увязывается вслед за Сакусой, только потому что они знакомы, как это сделал бы Мия, Хината, Бокуто и вообще любой другой знакомый Сакусы (почему он вообще притягивает к себе таких людей?); лишь еще раз молча кивает головой и уходит в сторону торгового центра вместе со своей неуправляемой тележкой.

Насколько Кийоми знает, Акааши живет и работает в Токио, однако часто приезжает в Осаку и остается у Бокуто. Несколько раз Сакуса видел, как Акааши забирал своего бывшего семпая с тренировок, и слышал, как «Акааши собрал мне с собой бенто на обед, смотри, Оми-Оми!» Хорошо, что Бокуто всегда в настроении поделиться каждым аспектом своей жизни.

Торговый центр приветствует Кийоми яркими лампами, создающими отдельный от внешних сумерек мир магазинов, стеклянных витрин с различными товарами, которые только могут и не могут понадобиться любящему сорить деньгами человеку, в список которых Сакуса не входит. Может, на поприще профессионального спортсмена он и зарабатывает столько, сколько желала бы для него мама, но Кийоми всегда отличался прагматичностью, и теперь предпочел бы хороший увлажнитель для воздуха или бактерицидную лампу вместо 72 томов «Наруто», набора «5 шагов для гладких и послушных волос» или сборника «1000 и 1 способ разыграть вашего лучшего друга».

Неужели некоторым людям настолько тяжело повзрослеть?

В торговых залах, если очень повезет и попадется безлюдная секция, тоже может быть приятно находиться. Честно признаться, Сакуса любит совершать покупки, составлять списки продуктов, выбирать лучшее и наиболее выгодное предложение, любит это чувство обеспеченности, безопасности, состоятельности, уверенности. Уверенности в том, что его холодильник полон еды, в шкафу в прихожей несколько упаковок перчаток и масок, а в ванной комнате отдельный набор для гостей с зубной щеткой, мочалкой, комплектом полотенец и постельного белья, на случай, если судьба повернется к Кийоми своей непривлекательной стороной, и придется экстренно кого-то приютить. Ему даже нравится иметь на руках оплаченные счета.

В конце концов, как бы ни хотелось, жизнь вокруг одного только волейбола вращаться не может.

Сегодня, видимо, за то, что Сакуса пропустил вперед себя на входе какую-то пожилую даму, в гипермаркете он не обнаружил большого столпотворения. Тут и там между рядами сновали тихие покупатели — Кийоми показалось, что он увидел черную макушку над знакомым пальто — но ни о каких драках чутье не подсказывало. Вряд ли кто-то ожидает увидеть вовлеченным в них Сакусу, но последний мешочек с рисом Хього — это последний мешочек с рисом Хього.

По разработанной лично Кийоми системой закупки со специальным маршрутом, очередностью заполнения тележки и ее делением на секции он медленно продвигается вглубь зала, и до сих пор не произошло ничего из специального списка ЧП. В полупустых отделах гипермаркета от больших холодильников веяло прохладой, не дававшей Кийоми взмокнуть в длинном черном пальто, хотя шарф пришлось предусмотрительно снять, и тихая безлюдная обстановка с отдаленным пищанием кассовых аппаратов и легкой приглушенной музыкой действовала на Сакусу успокаивающе.

Без людей вообще все места становились в несколько раз лучше.

Пробегаясь глазами по лежащей в холодильнике зелени, Сакуса вовремя заметил руку, тянущуюся в его направлении, и отошел во избежание нежелательных соприкосновений. Возможно, стоит рассмотреть выращивание салата дома, как это делал Вакатоши-кун; он, наверное, и на советы для старого друга не поскупится.

Кийоми поднял глаза на нарушителя своего спокойствия, чтобы обнаружить там не кого иного, как Акааши Кейджи, прикованного к экрану своего телефона и аккуратно укладывающего приобретенный пакет в такую же аккуратную — с одобрением подметил Сакуса — стопку других продуктов. Убирая телефон в карман и поднимая глаза, Акааши наконец заметил, что за ним пристально наблюдают.

— Сакуса-сан? — вопросительно поднял брови Акааши и перевел взгляд на свою тележку, — Извините, вы хотели взять эту упаковку? Можете забрать, я не видел, что здесь уже кто-то был, вы ведь пришли раньше…

Сакуса прервал его качанием головы и выставленной вперед рукой:

— Не переживай, Акааши, здесь полно другой такой же зелени, к тому же я не возьму то, к чему уже кто-то прикасался.

Внутренне поморщившись на свой чересчур прямолинейный ответ, Кийоми в буквальном смысле ушел от разговора, практически полностью забираясь в самый конец полки и выуживая оттуда наиболее свежий и наименее подвергнутый ощупыванию чужими руками пакет. Акааши, в свою очередь, нисколько не смутился ответа и остался стоять на месте, наблюдая за Сакусой, будто их короткий разговор не был окончен. Судя по его раскрытому, приготовившемуся что-то сказать рту, так оно и было.

— Можно попросить вас об услуге? — что же, начало Сакусе уже не нравится, — Я увидел в вашей тележке дезинфектант. Не могли бы вы подсказать мне, в каком отделе они стоят? Я так и не смог найти.

Вот так все и происходит: в один миг Сакуса смотрит на Акааши ничего не выражающим взглядом, а в следующий — ведет его к отделу бытовой химии сам, добровольно, потому что пребывает в хорошем расположении духа и всегда рад помочь своему ближнему избавиться от микробов. Сегодня Акааши, завтра — весь мир, и все такое. Он даже готов рассказать о преимуществах разных фирм и порекомендовать своих фаворитов.

Акааши Кейджи — загадка. Бывший связующий Бокуто в старшей школе, постоянный клиент «Онигири Мия», ночной кошмар Атсуму, он на хорошем счету у всей команды Шакалов, нередко появляется не только на их играх, но и на попойках, именуемых празднованиями, после них. Это красивый, изящный, одевающийся со вкусом, состоящий из плавных линий и изучающих взглядов мужчина с фигурой песочные часы и глазами глубокого малахитового цвета. Он словно написан умелой рукой художника в несколько черно-белых мазков, обрамленных парой кротких цветных вставок тут и там. Профессия в сфере литературы как нельзя кстати вписывалась в его образ меланхоличного мальчика мечты. Такие пишут стихи, и таким стихи посвящают.

Все, что Сакуса знал о нем, были лишь крупицы, выцепленные из разговоров Бокуто и Хинаты. Акааши приезжает в Осаку по настояниям самого Бокуто, который заботится о своем друге-трудоголике и не дает ему перерабатывать хотя бы во время этих импровизированных отпусков, хотя здесь Сакуса бы поспорил, кто и за кем приглядывает: прямо сейчас Акааши находится в магазине, чтобы купить Бокуто все необходимое, ведь тот не может справиться сам не то что со своими налогами — даже с продуктами.

« _Сборник "1000 и 1 способ разыграть вашего лучшего друга"_ », — напоминает себе Кийоми.

Если эти двое все-таки состоят в отношениях, Бокуто несказанно повезло, и, возможно — лишь возможно, — ему можно позавидовать. Если же нет — Акааши определенно способен осчастливить своего партнера, даже такого несговорчивого и трудного, как, например, Кийоми. Искренние пожелания удачи ему в личной жизни от Сакусы. За столько лет знакомства с самым громким и неугомонным асом всей волейбольной лиги человек заслуживает хотя бы этого.

Вероятно, Сакуса был погружен в свои мысли достаточно глубоко, чтобы Акааши начал бросать в его сторону странные взгляды, значение которых Кийоми не успевал определить, так как красивой формы глаза за очками в прозрачной оправе быстро перемещались на стройные ряды бутылок с дезинфектантами. Сакуса представил, как, наверное, красиво, смотрелся бы Акааши с дужкой этих самых очков, зажатой между розовых губ.

Такие мысли никуда не приведут, на дужках собирается бесконечное число бактерий, грязи и человеческого пота, подносить их ко рту было бы крайне негигиенично и просто отвратительно.

Точно. Они должны были выбрать дезинфектант.

— Спасибо за помощь, Сакуса-сан, — сказал Акааши с легким поклоном, и точно — они уже давно все выбрали.

Вдалеке от холодильников просто расстегнуть пальто уже, видимо, не достаточно, и Кийоми обязательно посмотрит, как только вернется домой, способен ли перегрев вызвать паралич или хотя бы дисфункцию мозговых клеток, отвечающих за речевой аппарат, потому что в следующую секунду он произносит это:

— Конечно, нужна будет еще помощь — обращайся.

Сакуса надеялся, что не зря ходит с Комори в храм на Новый Год, что боги существуют и что они видят, какой, все-таки, хороший человек, этот Сакуса Кийоми, наверное, стоит обходиться с ним помягче.

И он продолжит ходить в храм, возможно, даже примет приглашение сокомандников на будущий праздник: в следующую секунду Акааши одаривает его самой привлекательной улыбкой, которую он только видел в своей жизни.

Одноразовые маски хорошо прячут покрасневшие щеки.

— Не смею вас больше задерживать, — напоследок произнес Акааши все с той же улыбкой, за которой так много всего, что Сакусе пока не удается разгадать, и развернулся в противоположную от него сторону. Да, он определенно был одним из самых приятных его знакомых.

— Передавай привет Бокуто, — проворчал вслед Кийоми, вспоминая уроки вежливости от Комори. Как бы ему ни хотелось в этом себе признаваться, кузен хорошо поработал над его перевоспитанием.

— Обязательно, хотя сомневаюсь, что увижу его сегодня вечером. Бокуто-сан ушел на свидание, — и- _О_. Если бы Сакусе не было плевать, в этот момент он бы подумал: «Какая жалость».

Значит, то, что надумали себе их друзья, действительно является лишь фантазиями скучающих от рутины разумов, а Бокуто — в чем Сакуса ни дня не сомневался — тормоз. Хотя, наверное, не особо важно — друг или парень, пока он ходит за тебя по магазинам и помогает оплатить счета. Если только здесь не замешана какая-нибудь трагичная история о неразделенной любви и разбитом сердце — но Сакусе, опять же, плевать.

Поэтому он делает неопределенное движение рукой и, игнорируя очередной непонятный ему взгляд, первым удаляется, чтобы вернуться на свой заранее прописанный маршрут.

Кийоми снова идет в сторону холодильников, чувствуя необходимость избавиться от скопившейся вокруг него духоты (наверное, в отделе бытовой химии вентиляция хуже), и замирает, когда видит женщину с ребенком. Мальчик смотрит снизу вверх и улыбается самой невинной и прелестной улыбкой, на которую только может быть способен ребенок, а женщина, на лице которой очевидно отражается ее внутренняя борьба, сдается и кладет в свою корзину большое ведро мороженого. И вся ситуация до смешного напоминает Сакусе о том, как Хината после каждой тренировки просит Мию остаться для «еще одного паса или подачи, пожалуйста!», а тот, поворчав пару минут что-то про отдых и здоровье, обязательно остается, и никто в команде до сих пор не понял, к чему все эти ужимки.

И Кийоми тоже не понимает, какое жизненное решение привело его к этому самому моменту: он стоит со своим систематизированным списком, согласно которому у Сакусы осталось еще две покупки, и доверху набитой тележкой, обеспечивающей ему комфортную жизнь следующие две недели, смотрит на совершенно незнакомую ему семью и думает о Хинате и Мие. Те немногие покупатели, что видят его сейчас, возможно, считают его невероятно странным и подозрительным. Возможно, среди них есть Акааши.

Поэтому, как только умиленная женщина и довольный собой мальчик наконец-то убираются с пути Кийоми, он подходит к морозильным камерам и берет ведро шоколадного мороженого. Рядом стоит обделенное его вниманием мятное, но зубная паста — это одно, а мороженое — другое, и путать эти две вещи не следует.

Самое последнее и самое важное — однако посмотрите на список Сакусы и назовите то, что там не важно — ополаскиватель для полости рта. Все эти вылазки в торговый центр, пробки, усилия, предпринимаемые для похода за покупками — все держится на первобытном, животном инстинкте — отвращении к хвое. Кийоми не позволит ничему встать между ним и Мятной Свежестью. Так кстати набитую до отказа химозно-зелеными сосудами, от которых отвернулся последний человек на Земле, полку с ополаскивателями для полости рта в отделе личной гигиены венчает последняя нужная Сакусе бутылка.

Удачного списания по истечении срока годности, Хвойный Сбор.

Кийоми берет в руки Мятную Свежесть и смотрит сквозь прозрачный пластик на переливающуюся от голубого до малахитового жидкость. С бликами, которые отбрасывают на поверхность бутылки установленные в гипермаркете лампы, ополаскиватель напоминает Сакусе глубокие глаза, прямо как те, что смотрят сейчас на него сбоку-

Если бы Кийоми не дорожил своей репутацией, обязательно бы подпрыгнул от удивления. Совсем рядом — но на допустимом расстоянии — стоял Акааши Кейджи, и его глаза за идеально чистыми линзами очков действительно были похожи на Мятную Свежесть.

— Вы говорили, что я могу обратиться к вам за помощью, Сакуса-сан? — выжидающе спросил Акааши.

— Да, — и Кийоми показалось, что он только что ответил на чей-то вопрос « _Можно ли открыть ящик Пандоры?_ »

— Мне осталось взять лишь ополаскиватель для полости рта, и я не знаю, какой стоит выбрать.

— И зачем же тебе нужен ополаскиватель? — что, на самом деле, является идиотским вопросом, потому что каждому цивилизованному, уважающему себя человеку нужен ополаскиватель, если только он не хочет превратиться в беззубое, дурно пахнущее, грязное животное.

Акааши едва заметно опускает взгляд на губы Кийоми, скрытые маской, но Сакуса все равно замечает. И под пальто снова становится жарко.

— Мне интересно, что я смогу сделать после его использования.

Бум.

Собранность Кийоми рушится быстро и просто, обгоняя все предположения и ожидания и позволяя ему сделать следующее.

Сакуса, жертвующий своим комфортом, временем и спокойствием — всем — ради Мятной Свежести, прямо сейчас жертвует ею.

— Это мой любимый, — говорит Кийоми, не произнося вслух « _подходит к твоим глазам_ », и протягивает бутылку Акааши, позволяя его пальцам дотронуться до своей руки. Несмотря на одноразовые перчатки, от места прикосновения по телу Сакусы расходятся электрические разряды, и он надеется, что Акааши видит, как его обычно равнодушные глаза прищурились, становясь заинтересованными.

Он все видит. И в следующую секунду обворожительно прикусывает нижнюю губу, не глядя убирая Мятную Свежесть в свою тележку.

И прямо сейчас Сакуса все понимает.

Кийоми считал, что Акааши Кейджи — затишье перед бурей. Он похож на то самое состояние, чувство, за которое никак нельзя ухватиться, но которое держит тебя в негласном напряжении, ожидании, и после него обязательно наступит буря в лице одного из его многочисленных неугомонных друзей. Это даже странно — как у него получается притягивать таких людей, как Бокуто или Хината, но у него здорово выходит их уравновешивать.

Здесь, под взором десятков бутылок, наполненных хвойным запахом, Сакуса вдруг все понимает: Акааши Кейджи действительно затишье перед бурей. Вот только и затишье, и буря — _все он сам_.

И Кийоми окажется самым настоящим лжецом, если скажет, что ему хоть немного не интересно стать свидетелем бури, увидеть, ради чего его держали в этом подвешенном состоянии. Лгать Кийоми никогда не умел и не любил.

Вот, что привело его в эту самую ситуацию: пока Сакуса совершал покупки, на город окончательно опустилась тьма, и на парковке зажглись далеко стоящие друг от друга фонари, под одним из которых стоит он, а напротив, на расстоянии вытянутой руки — Акааши Кейджи, чьи глаза стали черными из-за отчего-то расширившихся зрачков (может, всему виной темнота, а может — что-то другое), а очертания в теплом, тусклом свете лампы вдруг стали мягче, и кроме них нет больше никого, даже шум машин от проезжей части и звуки ночного города не смеют потревожить этот интимный момент, свидетельницей которого стала лишь бутылка _Мятной Свежести_ , лежащая не в том пакете, не в том автомобиле.

Но Кийоми вдруг понимает, что все правильно.

Кийоми вдруг понимает, что человек не всегда портит место своим присутствием.

Акааши снова улыбается этой несправедливо обворожительной улыбкой, от которой щеки Сакусы покрывает бледный румянец, и на этот раз он угадывает таящийся за ней посыл.

 _Приглашение_.

Ночь только начинается.

**Author's Note:**

> я очень люблю атмосферу шоппинга, пустых парковок ночью, и теперь еще я люблю сакуак
> 
> комментарии и кудос выводят токсины из организма, очищают кожу, действуют, как талисман на удачу, и продлевают мне жизнь всего за ноль рублей ноль копеек!


End file.
